


The Sweatshirt

by Shirosbluesamurai



Series: Peter and the Tower [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Flash is a bully, Fluff, Intern Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Michelle Jones, academic decathlon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 01:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17653193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirosbluesamurai/pseuds/Shirosbluesamurai
Summary: Peter is super tired and wears something he didn't mean to wear to school.





	The Sweatshirt

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! It's sunday night where I am, and I really wanted to publish something this weekend. I've been working on the sickfic for literally a month now but it's been a slow process. I quickly put this togehter and posted it. Hope you enjoy!

An alarm went off.

Peter groaned and rolled over to shut it off. God damn he was tired.

For the last month, the Tower's sectors have been getting redone. It all started with Pepper. She was pissed that legal did not have their own sector and demanded a change. At first Tony flat out refused; then he threw a fit, and then he begrudgingly accepted it. When he told the Lab Directors, they were as, if not more, upset then Tony himself. They only fully accepted the fact when Tony explained that it was what Pepper wanted. No one dared to go against Pepper.

A day later Tony showed them the layout for the new sectors, and they all got to work. They rearranged desks, moved things, and bought things. No one slept much in that month because they all wanted the move to be done as soon as possible. The last weekend was the worst. They were finishing everything up and that meant that every little detail had to be done, and there were millions of little details. Peter, as well as almost every other person in the tower, was up for 60 hours straight. Unfortunately for Peter, he was the only person in said tower that had school bright and early Monday morning.

And that led to his current predicament.

Maybe some more sleep would do him good. Just a few more minutes.  
____________________________________________________________________________

“Peter! Get your ass out of bed! School starts in 20 minutes and Happy is waiting for you in the lobby!” Tony’s voice rang through Peter’s room. Peter sat up with a gasp.

“I’m gonna be late!”

He cursed and ran to get ready. He threw on a random pair of black pants, grabbed the nearest sweatshirt, and put on his sneakers, before running out of the room. Tony was standing in the living room holding Peter’s backpack and 3 pieces of toast. Peter grabbed the things from Tony and rushed into the elevator.

“Thanks, dad! I’ll see tonight for dinner with May!” Peter yelled as the elevator door closed. Tony shook his head and smiled “, teenagers.”

Peter ran into the garage and was met with Happy’s annoyed glare. “Get in the car, you’re going to be late.”

Peter nodded and threw himself into the backseat.  
____________________________________________________________________________

Peter got to school, and thank Thor, he still had a minute before the bell rang. He gave Happy a quick thanks and then sprinted through the doors. He made it to his class in the nick of time. It was English and he shared it with Ned and MJ. Ned waved enthusiastically and Peter shot him a smile.

“Hey, Peter! What did you do this weekend?” Ned asked, even though he already knew the answer.

“We finally finished moving things at the Tower, and none of us slept for three days straight.” Peter laughed. “But i’m glad it’s done.”

“So, what’s the layout now? Can I come over soon to see it?” Ned asked excitedly.

“Ned, you know Mr. Stark loves you; you can come over whenever you want. The layout was changed to Omega, floors 1-20, Delta, floors 21- 40, Omikron, floor 41, Gamma, floors 42- 55, Iota, floors 56- 71,Zeta, floors 72-81, Beta, floors 82- 84, and Alpha, floors 85-100.”

“Wow, that is so cool!” Ned gasped and MJ rolled his eyes. “But wait… what’s Omikron and Iota?”

“Well, Omikron is the Lab Directors new living floor with all of their beds and rooms and stuff. We would have given them another floor, but most of them prefer to share rooms with at least one other person and they all like being together, rather than apart.”

Ned squealed “, they are so cute!”

Peter giggled and nodded. “They are all really close.” And i’m really close with them too, Peter didn’t say.

“And Iota is the new sector for legal! Mo-er- Pepper got really mad that legal didn’t have it’s own sector so she made Tony create a new one. That was the whole reason for the move in the first place.”

Ned nodded in understanding.

“Alright, students! That is enough chitter-chatting, time to start the lesson. Today we will be learning different sentence types.” The teacher announced. “Please open your notebooks and copy down the agenda.”  
____________________________________________________________________________

School actually went really well. Even though, for some reason that he didn't know, Peter was getting strange looks all day, Peter was excited to go to his academic decathlon practice (it didn’t matter if he felt like he could drop dead from tiredness at any moment). He walked into the classroom after school with a tired smile on his face. Naturally, he was one of the last kids on the team to enter the class. He sat down next to Ned and was about to start talking about the next lego set they would build when he got interrupted by an annoying voice.

“What the fuck is that sweatshirt, Penis? Another lame attempt to prove you intern at Stark Industries.” Flash laughed loudly, and that drew the room’s attention to him and Peter. Peter looked down at his sweatshirt with confusion, before hanging his head and groaning quietly.

He was wearing his Stark Industries sweatshirt. It wouldn’t have been that bad, but it was personalized. Written along the back of it were the words “Baby Stark.”

“I actually work at Stark Industries,” Peter murmured. He couldn’t tell them too much (or anything really) because Tony, Pepper, and him were trying to their relationship underwraps.

“Uh-huh, yea sure you do Parker. Let’s pretend for a minute that I believe you.” Flash let out an airless chuckle and grabbed the back on Peter’s sweatshirt roughly with amusement. “Why does the back of your jacket say ‘Baby Stark’?”

Peter grabbed the table in order to save himself from falling over and glared up at Flash. He looked at Ned for help, but Ned only shrugged nervously. Peter sighed deeply and dug around his brain for a good lie to use. He stood to his feet and was face to face with Flash.

"Flash I already told you, I do work at SI, and I'm Mr. Stark's personal intern. WHat else do you want me to say?" Peter said, very exasperated.

"I want you to confess that you are lying, Parker. Everyone already thinks that you are." Flash retorted with a smirk. Peter looked around at the rest of the team and was happy to see them all glaring at Flash.

"That's not ture, Peter." Cindy said. "We believe you."

The others members nodded in agreement and Peter felt a warm feeling spread through him.

“Are you an idiot, Flash? It’s probably just a running joke in the tower because he’s probably around Stark all the time. Are you too dumb to understand? Should I dumb it down for you? You know there is a reason you are the alternate.” MJ said in a bored tone.

The others in the room giggled when Flash turned a bright red and sat down. “Whatever MJ.”

Peter smiled and shot MJ a grateful nod before taking a seat once again. Peter saw her smile faintly before her usual bored look appeared back onto her face.

“Alright, Losers. Let’s start practice.”

**Author's Note:**

> How would you guys feel if I made MJ Pepper's personal intern? Leave a comment if you would want to read that or if you liked the story!


End file.
